


Indebted

by un_magical



Category: NG (Visual Novel)
Genre: Blackmail, Blow Jobs, Coercion, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, F/M, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Sexual Coercion, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27689447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/un_magical/pseuds/un_magical
Summary: You borrow money from the yakuza. Unable to pay it back, you have a conversation with the Prince of Threats, Amanome Seiji.
Relationships: Amanome Seiji/Reader
Kudos: 15





	Indebted

**Author's Note:**

> Please heed the tags. Just to be a bit more upfront, this is a fic where Amanome Seiji blackmails the reader into a blowjob. It's a bit dark.

Kneeling on the floor, looking at your hands clasped on your knees, you couldn’t help reflecting on the decisions that led to your ending up here. In desperation you had borrowed a large sum of money from the yakuza. The boss had been kind enough to let you pay them back in installments, your being a woman probably contributing to that. But as you fell behind on your payments, that kindness quickly reached its limit. In a last ditch effort, you stole money from your work. But even that wasn't enough.

So here you were. Kneeling on the floor of the VIP room of some upscale club. Across from you on the plush sofa sat the Prince of Threats, Amanome Seiji. From the moment you had been brought in and knelt, he had been eyeing you silently, eating a piece of fruit every now and then. This had been going on for about ten minutes. If he was trying to psych you out, it was working.

“Well.” Hearing his voice nearly made you jump. Barely maintaining your composure, you raised your face to look at him. He wore a misleadingly amicable smile. “It seems you owe the Amanome family a great deal of money.” You nodded the affirmative, returning your gaze to your lap. “And do you have what you owe my family?” You shook your head. “That’s no good.” Amanome sighed. Upon hearing a loud smack your head snapped up, seeing a thick manila folder had been tossed on the floor. “It’d be a shame if your employer were to find out about all this embezzlement.” 

You felt the blood drain from your face. ‘How the hell did he get that!?’ “Man, with this you’re looking at some serious jail time. Not to mention your career going up in smoke, your family finding out-” “Please!” You cut him off before you could stop yourself. “I’ll do anything! Please don’t let this get out!”

The look of mild surprise on Amanome’s face gave way to a chilly smirk. “Is that so.” he replied, tilting his head and narrowing his eyes. You felt a lump of dread form in the pit of your stomach. Amanome motioned you forward and you made to stand. “No, no. Stay down.” You resumed kneeling and cautiously moved towards him, stopping when you were about a foot away.

Amanome uncrossed his legs and reached forward, grasping your chin. “I’ve always had a thing for older women you know.” he murmured, running his thumb over your bottom lip. Your stomach clenched, but you kept your face neutral as you looked up into his dark eyes. This feeling was cemented as he wrapped a hand around your neck, simultaneously pulling you forward as he leaned back.

“I think you know what to do.” Amanome said as he brought your face close to the noticeable bulge that had formed in his pants. “Amanome-san, I can’t-” “Oh I think you can. And you will. Unless, of course, you’d like your crimes blasted all over the evening news?” You shook your head in response to Amanome’s question, ignoring the twinge of pain from his hand in your hair.

Relaxing his grip, Amanome used his free hand to pull up his shirt, exposing a strip of his slender abdomen. “Well? What are you waiting for?” he asked, his tone taking a dark edge. A part of you wanted nothing more than to slap this upstart brat, however ill-advised that may be. Another part of you wanted to curl up on the floor and cry.

You did neither, instead pushing your emotions down deep, locking them away. Your hand trembled slightly as you reached for the button on his pants, making quick work of both that and the zipper. Amanome raised his hips to allow you to pull down his pants and underwear, sighing as the air hit his cock. You hated to admit it, but it was a rather good looking dick. Under other circumstances, you would have gone to the task eagerly. It was long and thick, the shaft as pale as the rest of his body, while the bulbous head was flushed a dark pink.

Doing everything in your power to emotionally distance yourself from what you were about to do, you wrapped a hand around the base of his cock, grip gentle. Amanome let out a soft sigh, his hands coming up to rest in your hair. You brought your mouth close and gave the shaft a tiny lick, grateful the young man had washed beforehand.

The young man also appeared to be rather sensitive as he began to softly moan and gasp as you continued to give tiny licks to his dick. For some reason you found this surprising. ‘Guess this kid’s a virgin.’ you thought. That made you feel even worse, pushing your emotions further down. Amanome gave a particularly loud moan as you ran your tongue over his head.

Taking the head in your mouth, you gently sucked, causing Amanome to cry and buck his hips. You gagged at the intrusion, trying not to choke. You glared up at the young man, cock still down your throat. His eyes were locked on you, glazed over with pleasure. His cheeks were dusted pink, his lips parted as he panted. A feeling of disgust washed over you, hatred for yourself that you actually found that sight to be attractive. You buried your face in Amanome’s lap, taking his cock further down your throat.

“ Oh fuck! You’re just gonna take my whole cock, huh?” Amanome groaned, finding his voice. You slowly brought yourself up, hollowing your cheeks the entire way. Your eyes found his, locking on as you lowered yourself back down, teasing, trying to get some sort of revenge in this situation. You felt Amanome grip your hair tighter. “Don’t fucking tease me.” he growled, pushing you all the way to the base, blocking your airway.

Being caught by surprise made you panic, unable to fight Amanome’s surprisingly strong grip. He moaned as your throat spasmed around his dick. “I could just leave you like this. Choking to death on my cock as my cum shoots down your throat.” he said before jerking you off his cock. You gasped for air, choking on a mix of saliva and precum. “But that would be a waste. And I’m not a wasteful kind of guy.”

He resumed relaxing on the sofa, casually stroking himself. “Now get back to sucking. I’m almost done.” You wiped the mess from your mouth, reclaiming your position between his legs. You began to suck his cock again, careful not to take more than half in your mouth, the rest being worked by your hand. You could tell he wasn’t lying when he said he was close, his thighs quivering nonstop.

You were ready for this to be over, the lock on your emotions threatening to break. You swirled your tongue around the head, feeling Amanome’s hands return to either side of your head as you began to tongue the slit.

“Shit! You better fucking swallow!” was your warning before your mouth was full of hot, thick fluid. Not willing to take any chances on pissing the young man off, you swallowed the bitter liquid. Amanome was slumped on the sofa gasping, looking spent.

After a moment he said, “Very good. You’ve ensured I’ll keep all the embezzlement between you and me. Just be sure to bring that enthusiasm for next time.” You weren’t sure you heard correctly. “Next time?” you asked, your voice dry and hoarse. Your stomach rolled, and for a minute you thought you were about to puke Amanome’s cum all over the floor of the VIP room. Amanome gave a venomous grin. “Of course. You didn’t think one blow job was going to cut it, did you? We’re going to be seeing a lot more of each other. After all, you owe the Amanome family a lot of money.”


End file.
